Backfire
by Jess Odair
Summary: Follow Katniss and Peeta's daughter Keegan through her life; here there are many ups, downs and surprises. This is not just about a perfect world after the rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note- Ok so thank you for anyone who read my other story The 74th Annual Hunger Games-Peeta's POV. So because of all of you guys I will be continuing it! So if you haven't yet, please go check that out. Here is a new story in Keegan Primrose Mellark's POV. So I hope u like it! So without further ado. (did I spell that wrong? I don't know, but you know what I mean ;)**

I wake up to hear screams. My mom's screams of course. It's not like this is a rare occasion. Her nightmares haunt her everyday, whether it's about her sister whom I'm named after or her time in the Hunger Games. Her screams soon die down because dad probably brought her back down to earth, and I settle down and try to go to sleep. What a fail. Its 6 o clock in the morning, there's no point in going to sleep now. I get up from my bed and slip into my hunting boots and jacket. I pull my hair up in a ponytail and make my way downstairs careful not to wake my 8 year old brother Ash, an exact replica of my dad. He is such a good kid; I would do anything to protect him.

Who am I? I'm Keegan Primrose Mellark. Keegan meaning fire and Prim after my aunt, who is the most caring person in the world. I am the 15 year old daughter of Katniss Everdeen, girl on fire and Peeta Mellark, lover boy. The famous victors of the 74th Hunger games and rebellion leaders. Everyone says I look just like my mom, but act like my dad, although I didn't get his talents. I am an amazing hunter, but can't draw for my life or bake for that matter. But I can move a crowd with my words, just like my dad did in his games on the videos my parents showed me.

I walk out the door and through victors' village in district 12. The cold snowflakes hit my face as I march through the 5 inch high snow. I pass Haymitch's dirty house, he is like a grandfather to me. I also pass Posy, Rory, and Vicks house. They moved back a while after a rebellion and so did Gale and Johanna with their 16 year old son Ryder. Just thinking about him makes my heart skip a beat. I have loved him ever since he moved here when he was 5. Last year while Ryder and I were hunting, he told me he loved me and I of course told him I love him back. Since then we have been in love. Judging by the footprint tracks leading from his door to the sidewalk, he is already waiting for me in the woods.

I make my way through the rebuilt district twelve and past the meadow that leads to the forest. My mom told me there used to be a fence here, but now were just free to go into the woods whenever we want. My silent footsteps run through the icy woods. The snow in here isn't as high, probably because of the trees blocking the sky. I pass by a few of Ryder's snares on the way, he probably learned from Gale. Then I approach our spot. I see Ryder sitting on a fallen tree and my heart flutters. He doesn't see me though because I'm behind him. I attempt to sneak up on him, but he turns around before my surprise attack.

"You may hunt like your mother Keeg, but you walk like your dad," Ryder jokes.

I try to scowl, but fail miserably and end up laughing, "Hey, it's not my fault!" I laugh as I sit down next to him. I must have been shivering because he pulls me into his lap and wraps his strong arms around me. I nestle my head into his strong chest. We just sit there for a while enjoying each others company before he breaks the silence.

"Did you hear about what happened to President Paylor?" He asks with a nervous tone.

"No, what's wrong?" I ask curiously.

"You know how all the Capitol people don't really like her because she replaced the other President Snow years ago?" I nodded, motioning for him to continue. Why would the Capitol people like her? They used to be royalty and now they are treated like everyone else. "Well some of the Capitol people formed a group and had planned to bring her down and their plan worked. They had poisoned her food and she isn't doing well."

I couldn't hold back my gasp. "What will happen if she dies?" I ask nervously.

"Then Annabelle Snow, President Snow's granddaughter and leader of the group who poisoned Paylor, will take over. Which can only mean one thing."

I know before he even has the chance to say the word that will turn my world upside down, "Revenge."

**Ok so I hope you liked it and if not I would appreciate your constructive criticism. And I wasn't sure if her name was Paylor. If not I'm sorry. :) Revieww3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! So new chapter! And thank you to one of my amazing best friends for giving me name ideas! Love ya foxhawthorne hehe. So here is the new chapter! It's kind of just a filler with more information and back story to everything. It may be boring, but it's needed! Ahh! Btw Prim is alive! No she didn't die. Just to point that out now before any confusion, but there still was the whole rebellion and everything else happened. Haha ok so here ya go (:**

Ryder must have realized the nervous look on my face, one that I didn't even know I put on, so he changes the subject, "C'mon, we gotta go to school, Sentra, Snare, Eva, and Oray are probably already there."

Sentra Cartwright, Snare Vaino, Evanthea Hawthorne, and Oray Hashot are our best friends and I guess you could say the 'group' we hang out with. Sentra is 15 and she is my absolute best friend, daughter of Delly Cartwright. She is so nice and friendly, just like Delly. Snare is 16 and he started being in the group ever since he started dating Sentra, 6 months ago. He is so hilarious, kind, and Sentra's perfect match. He fit right in with our group. Eva is 14 and the daughter of Rory and my aunt Prim, cousin to Ryder. She may be a little younger, but she fits in just fine with our small group and is as sweet as her aunt Prim. Oray is 15 and is like a brother to me. I have known him, just like Ryder, ever since I was young. He is so fun to be around and teases me like a sibling.

I slide off Ryder's lap and he stands up. He grabs my hand and pulls me up. We make our way back to district twelve hand in hand, but in a comfortable silence. Halfway through the woods, he breaks the silence, "Keeg, don't tell anyone about anything I told you today with the revenge and capital citizens, promise?"

I, of course agree and we continue to make our way back in silence. By the time we make it back to the school it is 8:30, half an hour early although half the grade is here.

"Hey Keeg!" Sentra greets me and our whole group follows suit. Although, there seems to be an extra member in the group. Oray seemed to have noticed my confused expression, and explains. Dang! I am horrible at hiding emotions today!

"This is Garret Quin. He's new here from district 7." Oray explains. I nod. Garret is medium height, has light brown hair, and stunning light brown eyes.

"Hey Garret, I'm Keegan and this is Ryder." I say.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." He says, seeming relieved to find friends on the first day. Ryder just nods his head at him, never being the friendly type. It takes him a long time to accept people.

As if on cue, the bell rings signaling homeroom. Ryder gives me a kiss on the cheek before we part ways, and he casually whispers for me to remember not to tell anyone. I just smile and nod my head before walking to homeroom with Oray; we are the only ones from our group in the same homeroom.

We take our seats in the back of the class, ignoring everyone else; it's not like they cared enough to talk to us anyway. It's like this everyday, we always separate into groups at our school.

Then, the new guy Garret walks in. Of course, our teacher being the embarrassing type introduces Garret in front of the whole class. Poor kid!

"Hello class! It seems we have a new student here today! What's your name sweetie?" She says a little too excitedly.

"Uhm, I'm Garret Quin." He says shyly.

"Ooh! Where are you from?" She continues. How embarrassing!

"District seven," He says casually.

"Cool! I used to live there too! Haha! Ok take a seat wherever you like!" She finishes. He looks lost for a second until Oray calls him over to sit with us. As he makes his way over, he gets many glances from girls in our class. I mean he's not bad looking, muscular and good looking, but do they have to be drooling over him! Ew. That's probably why I don't fit in with them. Wait, am I staring at him? No! I love Ryder! I don't need this guy. He can have one of the millions of girls staring at him, as if he would even be interested in me anyway.

"Hi Garret," Oray says and they get into this big conversation about district 7 and 12, that I just tune out. Soon enough, our teacher, Mrs. Parker tells the class to quiet down while she plays the daily message from the principal on the smartboard. I try to pay attention as he drones on and on about announcements, when out of the corner of my eye, I catch Garret staring at me. Maybe I'm just imagining this, but my suspicions are proven correct when I turn my head to look at him. There is no doubt he was staring at me, but as soon as I turned towards him, he looked at the board. Oh well, probably just nothing. I flip my long, brunette hair over my shoulders as I stand for the flag salute.

The rest of the day goes by like usual, me being in all the same classes as Oray, two with Snare, Eva, and Sentra, and one with Ryder at the end of the day, the one class I look forward to because of him. It turns out Garret is in none of my classes, well theres still the chance he is in my last one, social studies. I make my way to social studies, and immediately take my seat between Oray and Ryder. Then, Garret walks in. Oh great, I think to myself.

The teacher, Ms. Grant introduces Garret and tells him to take a seat, all the girls gawk at him. I wonder if his whole day has been filled with embarrassing teachers and drooling girls.

Of course, he takes a seat next to Oray, and we all chat before class starts. Too soon, Ms. Grant starts droning on and on about a test on Thursday and how we should study and what not. I tune out, as always when teachers speak. Then, I catch Garret staring at me again. I guess Ryder notices too because when I look over at Ryder, he is giving a cold glance at Garret, who doesn't seem to notice, but yet just turns his head casually. I could tell this annoyed Ryder to no end.

By the time class was over, I was practically asleep! Me and Ryder grab our books from our lockers and then start the walk back home. Then, we meet up with Eva and Sentra, who also live in Victors Village. We make our way back like we always do, just us four cracking jokes along the way. It's really cold outside, as it snowed the day before, and I start shivering. Im such an idiot! I left my jacket at home today. Ryder wraps his arm around my shoulder, warming me up.

"Awh!" Sentra hollers. Which earns her a punch in the arm from me.

"Hey! It's not like you and Snare don't ever do romantic stuff!" I say. Now it's my turn to grin and hers to scowl. All the while, Eva and Ryder are just laughing at us. Eventually, we make our way into Victors Village. I wave goodbye to Eva and Sentra, their houses coming up first. Then, I kiss Ryder goodbye as he makes his way to his house. When I finally make my way back to my house, despite the cold weather and wanting nothing more than to get inside, I stop short. Why is there a moving truck at the house beside mine?

**Okay! Done! Hehe. So was it good? Sorry these are kinda fillers to the good chapters, yet very needed! Just to clarify, if you weren't sure that Snare and Sentra are a couple and Ryder and Keegan are a couple. (: Please review! It means the world to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Heyy guys! OMG I love you guys so much! Everyone reading and adding me to their favorites, or reviewing! You guys make my day. So since I have gotten some favorites and reviews I am writing this chapter now :) **

**juliettherebel: Omg I love you so much! Your so nice and im writing this chapter because of your motivation! You are the best 33**

**UnicornDevil: Omg you know how much I love you! Thanks for the review and please update your story soon! Love The Rebels Children so much! Everyone needs to read it! It's the most amazing story EVER.**

Of course, I didn't see that one coming! Just my luck, Garret is moving right next door to me. This will not sit well with Ryder. Wait, how can he even move into Victor's Village? This is for victors and rebels only.

Before I can think anymore, Garret steps out of the moving truck with Enobaria, who must be his mother. Enobaria is the female victor from district 2 who won the 62nd Hunger Games. I only know about her because she was in the 75th Quarter Quell with my mother, and captured by the Capitol before those games even ended. I remembered my mother having said something about her teeth being cosmetically altered to end in sharp points, like fangs, and tipped with gold so they would be a formidable weapon as well as virtually indestructible because she won her games with her teeth as a weapon.

Garret gives me a smile and a wave before he starts walking towards me.

"Hey, I didn't know you lived in Victors Village," Garret says. Of course you didn't.

"Well I am the daughter of Peeta and Katniss Mellark," I say and giggle. "I didn't know that your mom is Enobaria."

"Yea there seems to be a lot we don't know about eachother," He says with a smile before he asks me for my number. "Text me sometime, but right now I'd better help my mom move in, see ya later."  
"Bye," I say as he turns around to leave. Maybe I misjudged him. I mean I don't even know him! He can't be that bad. I just assumed he had a crush on me anyway, it was probably just nervousness of his first day of school. Oh well, we can start fresh with our friendship.

I turned around and made my way into my house. I did the usual routine, greet my mom and Ash then go into my room. My dad is usually at the bakery when I get home from school so I will see him at dinner.

When I get in my room, I put my phone and bag on my bed and go to my bathroom, attached to my room. Might as well take a quick shower while I have so much time on my hands.

After I get out of the shower, I change into short shorts and a tank top, all fobidden to wear at school. Wow, its already 4:30, I must have taken a longer shower than I thought. Oh well! I hop on my bed to start my homework which is just a language arts assignment. I quickly read my chapter and answer the questions that easily takes me a half an hour before I'm finished. Now I have nothing to do before dinner.

I pick up my phone only to discover that I have 7 new text messages. Wow, I usually only get the occasional two. One message from Ryder:Hey, one message from Sentra: Hii OMG guess what?, one from Oray: Sup?, and four from Garret: Hey, hi, hey, hey. Wow, now he's starting to bother me again. No, I'm not gonna hate him for being friendly.

I text them all back before getting called down to dinner. Leaving my phone behind on my bed, I rush down the steps. When I walk in the kitchen, the aroma of fresh bread greets me. I just realized how starving I am! My dad says hello to me before I take a seat at the table. We all enjoy our dinner with the occasional conversation that I don't participate much in until my mom asks me if I knew the new neighbors.

"Yeah, there's a boy named Garret and he lives next door with his mom, Enobaria," I say before getting cut off by my mom.

"Enobaria's here! Why didn't you tell me? We havent spoken in years! I have to go say hi!" My mom exckaims before rushing out the door.

"Someones a little excited," I mumble before getting out of my chair and starting up the stairs. I turn on the tv, flop back on my bed, and look at my phone. Everyone texted me back except Oray. Ryder: What are you up to?, Sentra: Garret moved next door to you!, and Garret: Sup? I give them all the normal responses except for Sentra where I text her, "Yea, I think I would know if someone moved next door to me! :)" Then I lay back down and reflect on what happened today. Revenge. I wonder what Annabelle Snow will do if her terrorist team actually kills Paylor. I don't understand why they think we would want them to rule anyway, everyone knows they would be cruel to us citizens of Panem. Before I know it my eyelids are getting heavy and I fall asleep.

What is that annoying noise? I think as I am awakened from my slumber by an awfully loud beeping noise. What time is it? What is going on? When I finally realize the horrible sound is coming from my tv, I look up to see whats going on. When I see whats on the tv I can't help it, my jaw drops and my eyes are as wide as saucers.

**Haha cliffhanger! Hehe sorry if it's short or whatever, but I have to do my homework now! I might update again tonight, but if not I will DEFINATLY update tomorrow. Promise. So please review! It makes my day! Love you guys :) -Jess**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY! Hey guys, sorry I didn't update and fulfill my promise! I'm a liar. Jk I just was very busy the past few days but now im ready to update! So sorry for leaving a cliffhanger but hey it makes u want to read more. Lol so I love all the amazing people that read my story and review . You make my day. So please tell other people to read my story! I would love to have people reading! Haha Im done babbling on and on, here is the next chapter….**

No, this can't be. Why is there a tsunami in District 4? It's taking the whole district under water! I don't want anyone to die! Will anyone survive? Wait, why would there just be a random tsunami this size out of no where? Im convinced this is no accidental tsunami, and my suspicions are confirmed when the news reporter announces that this was the doing of Annabelle Snow's terrorist group. It's like a way to warn Paylor to step down or more things like this will occur. Sick minds these days.

I go downstairs to see if my parents and Ash are watching the TV because there is no doubt the loud noise woke everyone up. When I go down the steps, I see them all staring at the TV with the same expression I had, except my mom is broken down on the floor in tears. Who could she possibly care about in 4? Dad must have read my expression because he responds, "Finnick, Annie, and Finn."

Oh, Finnick, Annie, and Finn. They have visited about a million times. The first time we met was when I was 4 and Finn was 5. Finn was so nice, but a little too cocky and flirty, even at the age of 5. Then there is Finnick who was in the Quarter Quell with my mom and her only sanity in District 13. Lastly Annie, who is still a bit crazy from her time in the games, but is so nice and has Finnick to bring her back down to earth. The last time I saw them was 5 months ago, and if I don't ever see them again I don't know what I will do.

Now I am the one who is crying. Hysterically would be the way to put it. I can not deal with death especially if it's someone I know. If they die, I don't know what I'll do. I can't stop crying now and neither can my mom. Dad convinces us to sit on the couch and starts talking to us, attempting to calm us down.

"Please calm down and listen to me for just a minute. Finnick, Annie, and Finn will be alright! Think for a minute. Finnick and Annie survived the Hunger Games for Pete's sake and they all can swim like fish. They will be alright, I can almost promise you," Dad says.

Of course, leave it to dad to know just what to say. He is so lucky to have that ability. So now mom and I are calmed down, but still sad. There is still the chance that they could not make it, but I can't think like that right now. Before I know it my head is comfy on the pillow and my eyes are getting heavy. My eyes close and I fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up in my bed. Dad either carried me up or I sleep walked. Oh well, at least its Saturday and there is no school. I sit up and memory floods over me. What's happening in District 4 now?

I get up out of my bed and take a quick shower. When I get out, I change into some jeans and a purple tank top then head downstairs. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen eating breakfast. I was about to ask if they heard anything from the Odairs, but the look in my mom's eye was answer enough. I make my way to the table with an apple and sit there in the awkward silence. When I'm finished, I announce that I'm heading out. I don't know where I'm going honestly, but I need to go somewhere other than this depressing house.

Stepping out the door, I'm greeted by the warmth of the sun rather than icy cold wind. Finally, winter is over and spring is here. Not knowing what to do, I go to the only place I can think of, Ryder's house. I make my way to the front door and knock. Gale answers the door, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knows about the tsunami. Heck, all of Panem probably knows of the tsunami.

"Hi Keegan, what brings you here?" Gale asks as friendly as he can manage.

"Is Ryder home?" I ask.

"No, he headed out to the forest. You probably know where he is out there more than me. Your guess is as good as mine," He says.

"Thanks, I will go look," I manage a smile and turn to walk away. I make my way into the forest and my first thought is to go to our spot. If he's not there, I have no clue where to go. When I see our spot I sigh, he isn't there. Well, I didn't make it here to just turn around. I'm just gonna sit here, maybe he will show up.

Why haven't we heard anything from Finnick? Surely if he was alright he would give us a call. No, they are all right, I need to stop trying to make myself upset. I feel bad for Finnick because if they are okay, Annie has probably lost it. No matter, Annabelle Snow will pay. She has gone too far now and someday she will get what she deserves, even if I have to get revenge on her personally.

I am interrupted from my thoughts by someone wrapping their arms around me. I immediately know its Ryder, just the person I needed to see. I knew he would show up. Turning myself around, I nestle my face into his chest and start crying. He holds me closer and whispers comforting words into my ear. After about five minutes, my crying becomes less hysterical. He grabs my hand, and we make our way over to the fallen tree and sit.

Now I'm shivering even though it is super hot outside. Ryder wraps his strong arms around me and pulls me onto his lap. I'm trying to stay strong, but am obviously failing miserably because Ryder whispers in my ear, "Its okay to cry."

Although, I can't cry anymore. Anger and frustration flood over me, this isn't fair. Why can they attack us like this without consequences?

"It isn't fair Ryder," I say quietly.

"I know, but its not only affecting us Keeg, its affecting everyone," Ryder explains. I understand that it isn't just affecting me. It is also probably affecting Ryder too. I mean if Gale was upset than Ryder must be too. Ryder was probably closer with Finn than even me.

We end up just sitting there in silence, the only comfortable silence of the day. After a while, we get up and make our way back to Victor's Village.

"I love you," Ryder says as we stand in front of his house. He gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too," I return with a smile before he turns around to his home. I continue to make my way to my house and walk up to the door. It isn't locked so I just let myself in. Feeling beat, I plop myself down on the couch next to Ash who is watching TV. Dad is at the bakery and mom is sitting in the kitchen reading. After a few minutes, the phone rings.

**HAHA it's over! Cliffhanger! Sorry I had to! Anyway sorry it's late OOPS! Im going to try to update again today to make up for the days I missed, but I'm not sure yet. Now im going swimming (: Luv ya guys. And btw Finnick never died in the rebellion because he is my favorite character! How could I ever make my favorite character die? Also, sorry for grammatical mistakes! So please review cyaa.**


End file.
